Sexy Mommy
by Jessalyn-Laine
Summary: Pure HarryHermione Smut.


Author's Note: My first foray into the world of hetero smut. Hope you enjoy it as much as you seem to enjoy my femslash. It was a little more difficult for me to write than the femslash is, but I think it turned out okay.

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

Warnings: Mindless, fluffy, smut.

* * *

I can't wait for this blasted baby to come out. I take a chance and try to cajole her out, "for 41 weeks you've been in my belly, that's more than the 40 weeks babies are normally in their mommy's belly, and I'm quite ready for you to come out and introduce yourself to the world." I received nothing but a kick for my trouble. "I see how you are. Staying in my over grown womb a little longer, are you? At least you'll be a healthy size." Sigh. "Why won't you come out? I've tried jiggling my belly, walking, panting, jogging, everything I could think of. Except…hum…I wonder…"

I waddle my out of my bedroom and into my dear husband's office where he is diligently working on his newest case for the Ministry. "Oh, honey. Could you do me a favor? Could you lay me out across your desk and fuck me senseless?" Harry whipped his head up, away from his papers, to give me a startled look. "I read in one of my parenting books that sex can bring on labor."

"You want me to have sex with you so you'll so into labor? That's a mental image I could have lived without. Way to set the mood, Baby," Harry jokes. I smirk at him and slide my hand to the bottom of my shirt and begin to lift it off of my very round, pregnant belly. I tear my shirt off and slowly move my hands around to unclasp my bra. Harry looks at me with half lidded eyes, clearly becoming quickly aroused. I close my eyes and moan as I slide my hands back down over my belly and being to rub light, gentle circles over my baby bump. I can hear Harry's breath become ragged, and I know he's so close to getting up.

I open my eyes and they meet Harry's. His pupils are blown with desire and lust and a large bump clearly shows his erection through his casual pajama pants. I move my hand down to the top of my sweat pants and barely slip a few fingers inside. Harry is up and out of his chair and in no time he is taking off his shirt and moving to take off his pants and boxers. I slide my sweat pants off and slip my hand into my soaking wet panties until my finger hits my most sacred of spots. "Mmmm…!" I swirl my finger around my tight, hard, nub and tease the hell out of it.

Harry is completely naked and fully aroused by the time I take my hand back out of my panties. He stalks over to me and dips his head down to kiss my plump lips. His tongue swirls on my bottom lip, begging for access to my hot, wet mouth. I part my lips and attack his tongue with mine, swirling it between my tongue and the roof of my mouth and lighting nipping it with my teeth. Harry groans and slides his hand up to my full breasts. He squeezes them gently and takes my nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

He moves his lips over to my ear to gently nibble on it and place delicate, teasing nips to the sensitive skin right below it. My arms slide down his rippled chest as my head falls back and the sensations invoked in my body drive me crazy with want and need. My hands travel lower, and I take his ever hardening cock in my hand and gently ghost my hands over it, barely touching him. Harry's head falls on my shoulder as a moan escapes his lips. "Merlin, Hermione."

I smirk as I begin to pump up and down his length until finally he places a hand on mine and looks me in the eyes. He takes my hand, leads me to our bedroom, and slowly backs me up to our bed. I lay down on my back and motion for him to join me. He gently lies down next to me and captures my lips with his for a few light, casual kisses. A fire spreads through my body and lands deep in my belly, waiting for that moment of nirvana to be released.

Harry once again moves removes his lips from mine, but this time he moves down, over and under my chin down through the valley between my breasts. His hands make their way to my hips and he presses down on them, mindful of my swollen belly. I can feel his very aroused member pressing into my leg, and I moan, waiting for it to be slammed into its rightful home.

I feel hands moving down my legs, spreading them lightly. My lips part and my tongue flicks out to graze itself over my dry lips. Harry takes this opportunity to bite my tongue between his teeth and suck on it, all the while sliding two of his fingers into my very wet hole. I arch my back at the sensation and move my hand down to add my own finger to Harry's two. "Fuck, yes!" We speed up, pushing our pace to the limit. Just as my legs being to tremble and my vaginal walls start to clamp down on our fingers, Harry pulls out and gets off the bed.

I squeak with surprise as he grabs my legs and pulls me down to line my ass up with the edge of the bed—no easy feat, let me tell you. My legs are once again spread open and this time the head of my husband's perky cock is placed at my entrance. Harry places his hands on either side of my belly and slowly enters me. He stops once he fills me to the hilt and we both pause to adjust to this new position. Finally, blissfully he starts to move, slowly thrusting upward into me.

Over and over his thick, hard member penetrates me, taking me higher and higher. "Fuck, fuck, yes; oh, fuck yes. Harry. Merlin, Harry; you feel so good. So very good. Come on, Baby. Ram into me, hard and dirty." Beads of sweat appeared on our skin and a slight blush travels its way down our bodies. I moved my limp, almost spent, legs around Harry's hips to aid in getting him to thrust further into me.

Harry's pace quickens and his right hand moves down to rub at my clit and his left hand moves to my awaiting breasts. My hands move down to grasp his balls and I squeeze, trying to bring him closer to his own feeling of nirvana. "Yes, Hermione," Harry whispers into my ear. Suddenly, something in me snaps, and I'm cumming, squeezing around Harry's testicles with my hands and his cock with my vaginal walls. My back arches and I scream out my release. Harry's pounding into me as fast as he can without hurting my belly and the baby. Shorter and shorter his thrusts become, until finally, he thrusts his own back and spurts his own release deep into my aching pussy.

Harry pulls his depleted, flaccid cock from my dripping vagina and lies next to me on our bed. Our breath is erratic and we are both completely spent. Harry drags us both up to the head of the bed and covers us with a blanket. Two days and 35 hours of labor later, Noah McKynzie Potter made his way into the world.

* * *

A.N.2 -  
Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I have a few ideas for my next fic, but I was wondering which you would like to read the most: 1) A Harry/Hermione/Ginny threesome. 2) Hermione/Ginny phonesex (not sure how I'll work the whole phone thing out, but I'll figure it out somehow). 3) More G/H toys with Ginny pleasuring Hermione. _OR_ 4) (giant leap for me) Slash between two guys of your choice. 


End file.
